Fang's story
by BasementKat
Summary: Well we all wonder what ever happened to the Flock at the school before Jeb rescued them. Here is Fang's story Cause i love Fang through his time at the school and how he met Max and the rest of the Flock.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, a correctly formated ch1!~**

* * *

Grief, anger, chaos, confusion, frustration, pain. These emotions all fluttered around in the boy's head but he didn't know. He couldn't recognize them, he had never been taught. All he knew was that it hurt and he wanted it to end. He would do anything. He thought that if he could just get to the light it would stop.

But he was broken, had given up. Besides how did he know if it was any better out there? He had grown up with pain; it would never cease. As he lay in a crumpled heap his sharp vision was flooded with artificial light. Not the light that would grant his ending wish. He heard footsteps and felt a sharp prick on his arm.

He heard screaming, it was probably him. And as the lights dimmed and the footsteps receded it grew more intense.

_Why won't it stop? What did I do wrong?_ These were his thoughts as everything went black once more.

. . . Seven years ago . . .

The woman's shoulders shook as she was handed the small piece of paper. _All of that for this? She thought. Everything I have for this paper?_

"Mommy are you okay? Why are you crying?" A timid, quiet voice interrupted the woman's thoughts.

"Sara…" _That's right I still have Sara! That's why I'm going through this torture, it's all for Sara. _The woman smiled at Sara and then glanced down at her youngest, a newborn with no name. She picked him up and caressed him gently. No hewasn't her child anymore. He was Theirs. The people who had promised her a better life. The ones who would let her save Sara.

She had already signed thepapers. She handed the child to the same person who had handed her the check. She took one last look at the sleeping baby, grabbed four-year-old Sara's hand and left.

. . . Present time . . .

The boy woke to the clang of metal as someone jerked open the door to his cage. "Get up!" Rough hands poked and prodded him. Still the boy lay silent, unmoving. He found himself lifted up by the restless person and carried out of the room. His whole body was tense. He did not like people to touch him. He made no noise but jolted out of the man's arms and bared his teeth.

But the man only laughed and pushed a button on his remote and down went the boy writhing in agony. _Stupid collar! _Thought the boy.

"Are you ready to walk now?" Jeered the man. The boy could only comply. After a short time the boy was tossed into another cage. To his surprise he hit something alive. The door to the cage slammed shut. The boy turned, heart pounding, to his fellow cage mate.

It was a girl with long wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes. Normal as far as he could tell, but one thing he learned from this place was that everyone had secrets.

"Hi." The girl said. So she could speak. The boy wasn't used to words but the girl seemed to be. "I'm Max." He was surprised. She had a name? He looked at her the question in his onyx eyes. "Oh, I heard one of Them say it." He knew what Them meant at least. The people who made his life like this. The people in the white coats. The ones who called themselves scientists.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review?**


	2. Flight and names

**Correctly updated ch2!~**

* * *

"Do you have a name?" Max asked the boy. He shook his head. "Oh… Umm ok." The boy stared. "You don't talk do you?" He blushed. "You don't know how?" He nodded. "But, you can understand me right?" The boy rolled his eyes. Max smiled "I thought s…"

All of a sudden someone tossed the cage onto a moving platform and Max was thrown into the boy, as he caught her. "Where do you think we're going?" Max asked, fear in her eyes. The boy shrugged.

They were again tossed around and fell out of the cage head over heels. The boy sat up and looked around blinded by sunlight.

_We're outside! _He stared around him as the amazement of something new flooded him. He heard a squeal by his side.

"We're outside! Oh my god I wonder why!" Max suddenly hugged him and the boy went stiff but then Max quickly withdrew. Her head snapped around. "You hear that?" The boy listened. And heard a… was that a growl?

Yes something was moving silently through the large trees. Max took his hand and for the first time he didn't mind. "Let's go." She whispered and pulled him into the cover of the trees. He ran alongside her dogging trees and roots. They could both hear the 'enemy' quietly following them waiting for the right time to attack. Apparently it was now.

"Duck!" The boy heard Max scream and he whirled coming face to face with a gruesome creature. Its skin was stretched across its furry face. Fangs poked out of its gums and the creatures' hands or paws? were covered with hair and sharp claws proceeded from its finger tips.

It was obviously not fully human, maybe half feral dog? The creature raked a clawed paw down the boys' torso and he shrieked in pain.

"Hey over here Ugly!" The boy heard Max shout trying to distract it. _No,_ _Max don't! _The boy thought as he saw Max hit the creature directly in the eye with a rock. She smiled for a second but then her face masked terror as the creature lunged for her.

_Max! _In a haze the boy ripped off his shirt and spread his black wings. He launched himself into the air, landed in front of Max and stuck his hand straight into the creatures' mouth. The boy grabbed and twisted a tooth and with a Snap! It popped right out. The creature howled in agony, and Max gave it a good kick to the head knocking it unconscious. It all happened in less than seven seconds. Suddenly the boy collapsed his trophy in hand.

"Hey!" Max caught him before he hit the ground. He unclenched his fist showing it to her. "A fang…" She whispered. "Fang!"

"Fang…" Mumbled the boy as he closed his eyes and slumped against the tear-stained Max. His last two thoughts before he went unconscious were _Did I just fly? _And _I spoke… _

* * *

**_Review? Pretty please with cherries on top? You'll get a hug from a little kid Fang! :)))_**


	3. Wings and Friends

**Correctly formatted chapter 3!~**

* * *

Fang! Hey are you awake?" The boy newly named Fang opened his eyes to see Max staring down at him. He groaned, and nodded. Max let out a breath.

"Thank god, for a second it looked like you weren't breathing. The Whitecoats took you and I was so scared!" She gushed out.

"I...I'm okay." Fang managed to say.

He noticed his black wings were spread out, all nine feet of them. He started to pull them back in but then stopped when he remembered Max had already seen them.

"Your wings are pretty." Max praised. Fang was surprised. Max acted as though his wings were common. Fang had never seen anyone else with wings, the Whitecoats didn't have them. Though maybe Max had seen someone else that had them.

"You know I've never seen another mutant with wings before." Max said. Fang involuntarily flinched at the word mutant. But that was what he was, stuck in a hell hole with a load of other mutants. "So that's why I'm glad I found someone like myself."

Fang froze. Like herself? What was that supposed to mean? Then Max tentatively pushed out her very own set of speckled brown and white wings. Fang stared. Then much to his dismay Fang's hand stretched out to stroke Max's wing before he snatched it back.

"That's o…" Max was interrupted by the sound of a Whitecoat unlocking the door to their small room. At least they had been given a room opposed to let's say a dog crate. Max quickly tucked in her wings and Fang followed suit.

"Experiment number 102ph145…" The Whitecoat droned. Fang stiffened recognizing his official name. "Come with me."

Realizing he had no choice Fang slowly stood up and let the Whitecoat lead him out of the room, even though he wanted nothing more than to stay with Max.

**Eight Hours Later**

Fang puked.

They had been doing speed and endurance tests _for hours_. Running over and over and over again through different mazes, they wouldn't even let him rest for more than a minute.

"Should we do some more? We don't want it to get dehydrated."

_Please no more!_ Fang begged in his head. Some Whitecoat had handed Fang some water and he was gulping it down greedily. _And I'm not an it!_ Fang closed his eyes. He was so tired, if only they would let him stop.

Then Fang felt something slide down beside him. He tensed and his eyes snapped open. But then his hostility dissipated. It was a young girl. Probably no more than four-years-old. She was black and had frizzy curly hair. She seemed as exhausted as Fang.

He noticed her eyeing his water bottle. Slowly Fang stretched out his tired arm and handed her the water. Her face brightened and she took it from his hand asking permission with her warm brown eyes. Darker than Max's.

Fang nodded and the girl devoured it. Then she curled up and laid her head on Fang's lap. In seconds she was asleep, Fang was too surprised to object.

* * *

**Read n' review!**


	4. New feelings

**Correctly formatted chapter 4!~**

* * *

Fang didn't want to leave the little girl.

He wasn't used to positive touches; the only ones he'd ever had had been from Max. He liked the sensation of the little girl's frizzy hair resting against his sore legs, and the instant adoration she had shown him. And as he stared at the girl's smile he might have even felt a little spark of hope.

He let his eyes close and leaned against the wall for a minute enjoying his break. But it was all too soon over as white gloved hands grabbed his arm and jerked him upright causing the girl to fall and smack her head on the polished white floor.

She cried out in pain and for the first time in his short life Fang felt defiant. He struggled in the arms of a white coat but was too tired to do any damage. Another white coat grabbed the little girl and pulled her upright causing her to-large hospital gown to slip down her skinny shoulders.

Fang's eyes widened. Pocking out of her back was to small tawny brown wings. _Another like me? _Fang thought mesmerized. So he and Max weren't the only ones. Despite himself Fang sorta smiled. _Maybe we can stay together then. _He thought. _With Max. _

The white coat's set both children down and the little girl clung to Fang's hand. Two white coats escorted them to the room that Fang had shared with Max. At least… Fang thought it was the same room.

Everything looked the same. It was all white; a color Fang learned to hate. The male white coat unlocked the door to… nothing but an empty room with only two thin blankets.

Fang was instantly filled with anxiety. _Where is Max? _The children were pushed into the room and the white coats locked the door. Fang bit his lower lip and stared at the white walls.

He was definitely worried about Max but maybe even more so about the little girl because now he could see that the back of her head was covered in sticky red blood. Her small fingers gingerly pressed around the area that she had hit. Her brown eyes watered as she stared at Fang and he quickly ripped off a strip of his flimsy paper hospital gown and pressed it to her head.

The blood started to soak through the paper so Fang added another layer this time from the girl's own gown. It seemed to work for the time being so Fang took one of the ratty old blankets and wrapped it around her shoulders. He attempted to smile a bit.

The girl took one shaky step towards Fang then threw herself on him, wrapping her cocoa colored arms around his neck. Fang froze but slowly relaxed into her embrace.

Fang awoke to a simple sensation. Not a white coat or anything bad but a touch that slowly pulled him out of a deep sleep. He was leaning against the wall with the little girl's head on his lap but that wasn't what had woken him.

He was aware of something pressed up against his neck and he turned his head to see Max fast asleep. His lips parted in surprise and he placed a hand on Max's soft brown/blonde hair. She stirred, yawning and stretching and faced Fang.

"Oh! I was really worried when they took you yesterday, but then they made me do running tests and I was really tired so when they brought me back here I fell asleep even though I didn't mean to." Fang nodded and he felt the little girl lift her head from his lap.

"Hi." Max said her lips turning up into a smile. "Who are you?" She asked. The little girl clutched Fang's shoulder but didn't speak. "Can you talk?" The girl didn't respond. "I guess she can't talk, I wonder if she understands me." Max said cocking her head. Just then the door to the small room flew open.

* * *

**Awww, I love Nudge so much! Lol, review please!**


	5. Butterfly's and Faith

**OHMYGOSH *HYPERVENTILATES* WHAT IS THIS? AN UPDATE?! YEAAAA! Ok hehe, now that I got that out of my system I have a little bit to explain to you guys. First of I am soooo grateful for all the reviews/favorites/follows/views I got for this story! This was my first story on fanfiction and I started it wayyyy before I learned to format and all that. I recently decided to continue this story so... Yea! This chapter is formated correctly and I'll go back and fix/redo the first four chapters so it's a semi-fresh story. **

**So chapter... six? Well really five but I'll go back and delete the last author note. I really hope you guys like this chapter, cause I do! Well... ENJOY!**

**Oh and also, breaks in the chapter indicate POV changes :)))**

* * *

Chapter five~ Butterfly's and faith

Fang's eyes fluttered shut as the white coats pushed something down over his mouth. He was strapped down to a metal bed, what was it the white coats had called it? A gurney? Yea, a gurney. Sharp needles pushed into the sensitive skin around his inner elbow, supplying his blood with a yellow colored liquid. For once, the procedure didn't hurt. Instead it felt almost… nice. Like he was floating. It made him giddy and brought a smile to his lips.

He heard voices, but they sounded far away and not at all important. Gloved fingers fluttered around on his stomach, a butterfly's dance.

"Cut here?" Fang could make those words out. He didn't know why, but they sounded scary, imposing. The butterfly's made their way up to his cheek and hair.

"Down around here." His dark hair was swept away from his neck, his head turned. The tingles reached his neck.

"Careful of the spine." _No, wait! _Fang wanted to call. He wasn't so sure this feeling was so great anymore. No, now it kind of hurt. Something cold was dragged along his neck. Fang gasped, tears coming to his eyes. It hurt, bad.

* * *

Observing the procedure a white coat, a middle aged man named Jeb Batchelder, bit his lip and tapped his colleague Anne.

"Do you think we should up the anesthesia? He's not completely under."

"Naw," Anne waved her hand, smirking. "It'll be fine; we don't want to waste the medicine."

"I suppose." Jeb replied uneasily, marking something down on his clipboard as the boy gasped again. It seemed that he was the only one in this 'institution' who really cared if the subjects were in pain. He walked over to where the doctor was currently slipping his scalpel into the back of the boys head. Jeb winced watching the blood pool over, dripping from a perfectly straight cut.

"Jeb!" Anne called annoyed. They were supposed to be monitoring brain activity in the frontal lobes. Personally Jeb didn't know the reason why they had to do this. The boy had already undergone this test many times before when he was younger, too young to remember, and the results never changed.

But because it was his job and he didn't particularly want to get fired, Jeb made his way over to the back of the room, sighed, placed his chin in his hands, and let his eyes run over the scans.

* * *

Fang wanted to scream but found himself unable. His mouth felt as if it were stitched over, his whole head ached, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

_Why me? Why me? Why me? _He repeated it like a mantra. What had he ever done wrong? For the most part he was compliant, obedient, and quiet. A good kid.

He needed something else to think about and then all of a sudden he felt a light pressure on his hand, the one clutching the rails of the gurney. Something ran over his palm in soothing circles. Fang relaxed into it, curling his hand around the thing that held it. Maybe, just maybe, he'd make it through.

* * *

"Jeb what the hell are you doing?" The brown haired man frowned, turning again to Anne. He was holding the kid's hand, running his around on the smooth skin.

"He was in pain. I couldn't just stand there!" Jeb defended himself stubbornly. He gazed down at the dark boy whose face had relaxed. Jeb's smile was sympathetic. "It's only going to get worse, you know." He whispered sighing.

He was startled when the boy's hand suddenly grasped his.

"Jeb, the brain scans!" Anne groaned, exasperated. Jeb glanced at the screens, than back at the boy. The damned scans could wait for a while he decided. Yea, they certainly weren't going anywhere. Besides, Jeb thought he would explode if he had to decipher one more mesh of the red, blue, green, yellow and purple blobs that were supposed to be a brain.

* * *

**Yes, Jeb's not evil! He's actually pretty nice! I dunno I guess I felt like giving Fang a little bit of hope that someone's looking out for him. Look for the edited first couple of chapters and review? I mean I did make an effort of continuing!**


End file.
